


Undead Hearts

by SafetyHazard (ineedapilot)



Category: What We Do in the Shadows (TV)
Genre: Character Study, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Prompt Fill, Vampire Turning, WWS21, Who We Smooch in the Shadows 2021
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:53:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29479488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ineedapilot/pseuds/SafetyHazard
Summary: Thump-thump.Guillermo's heart beats.It's a comforting sound, Nandor reflects, one he'd become accustomed to over the years of Guillermo's service. For so long, it had called him to wakefulness and lulled him to sleep, drumming with calm familiarity outside his coffin and by his side.--Standing vigil over Guillermo, Nandor ruminates on hearts and vampires.
Relationships: Guillermo de la Cruz/Nandor the Relentless
Comments: 14
Kudos: 47





	Undead Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Who We Smooch in the Shadows challenge for Valentine's Day 2021, though posted a bit late. It fills the prompts 'heart' and 'hand-holding'. Thanks to [HeartlessMemo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeartlessMemo/) for compiling the prompts! 
> 
> This is something of a companion piece to my first fic for the What We Create in October Challenge (WWC2020), [Familiar/Unfamiliar](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26743927). Enjoy!

_Thump-thump._

Guillermo's heart beats.

It's a comforting sound, Nandor reflects, one he'd become accustomed to over the years of Guillermo's service. For so long, it had called him to wakefulness and lulled him to sleep, drumming with calm familiarity outside his coffin and by his side.

His thoughts drift back to their first meeting at the Panera Bread, when the pretty, pudgy young man had approached him in the alleyway after a feeding and, with wide, gleaming eyes, asked if he was a vampire. The excited patter of his heart had told the story of his eagerness better than the words stuttering out from his plump lips.

He's no longer sure when the tone and cadence of Guillermo's heart had burrowed their way into their treasured place in his brain. Despite the numerous familiars Nandor had taken into his service over the centures, he'd never found their heartbeats echoing in his mind even in their absence, whether they were out running errands or had been permanently discarded in one way or another.

Perhaps it's the singular way Guillermo's heart responds to him. Nandor can usually discern his moods with ease, though occasionally he'll pretend that he cannot or find himself at a loss for what to do with the information. That aside, though, he's long relished the acceleration of that lovely tempo when he wraps his arms around Guillermo's plush torso for a flight, or takes his hand delicately to ascend to his coffin.

He tightens his long fingers around the chubby hand resting on top of his. Closing his eyes for a moment, he concentrates on the thrum of Guillermo's blood under his fingertips, pumping along his veins in harmony with the faint tattoo his heart still beats against Nandor's eardrums.

_Thump...thump._

Guillermo's heart slows.

It's a stark contrast to recent times, with all those sticky situations that had given cause for Guillermo's heart to gallop and race. Thudding fearfully as he'd claimed responsibility for the Baron's death. Pounding with frustrated indignation as he'd lectured Nandor on the merits of his vampirism. And roaring with rage as he'd massacred his - their - enemies at the Théâtre des Vampires.

Since that fateful night, Nandor has gotten used to the occasional hastening of Guillermo's heartbeat as he slays another assassin, although those incidents have tapered off as the Council's supply has evidently dwindled. In retrospect, the arc of that deadly melody had danced through the still air of the house for months before the theater, but now Nandor recognizes it for what it is, and it brings him comfort rather than consternation.

He'd been thankful that the quickening of Guillermo's heartbeat was pleased rather than murderous when Nandor kissed him for the first time. The sensation of living lips against his, soft and warm and fervid, wasn't new to Nandor, but it had been awhile since he'd felt it last. That night, mapping the palpitations of that precious organ from sound to touch, from lips to supple curves and firm muscles, had been a revelation despite his centuries of existence.

Now, as the metronome of Guillermo's heart slows, Nandor squeezes his hand tighter. They're near the end. The process isn't always smooth, but he's been an attentive caretaker for the last few days, while Guillermo sweated and shivered through the initial stages. His coffin hasn't arrived yet, so Nandor's placed him in his own until his dark transformation is complete. Temporarily sleeping in a ratty coffin hauled up from the basement is a price Nandor has found himself willing to pay to stay by Guillermo's side.

Guillermo's face is pale and drawn, sickly in the flickering candlelight. He'd given Nandor one final trusting look through glassy eyes, before letting them slip shut some time ago. Nandor glances at the goblet of fresh blood set on the table nearby, ready to suffuse Guillermo's features with undead vitality.

_Thump..._

Guillermo's heart stops.

It won't start again.

Nandor is confident that Guillermo will return from the other side of the veil, but he still sheds a tear at his final heartbeat, his last rattling breath.

As the stocky hand in his slowly begins to cool, Nandor thinks about the possibility of being alone again, bereft of his Guillermo, and feels a gnawing pit of desolation open within him. Occasionally, Nandor has wondered idly if he still has a heart, if its husk still remains in the silent cavity of his ribcage. The thought hasn't crossed his mind in some time, but now he's sure that it does, despite its physiological uselessness.

Truthfully, Nandor has not sired many vampires. Certainly not as many as Nadja has, whimsically, over the centuries. And he has never felt this fear before, this cold clenching in his chest at the prospect, however remote, that Guillermo may not return to him.

The process can change people, beyond the obvious. Nandor can't be sure what kind of vampire Guillermo will turn out to be. Now, looking back, he can admit to himself that he'd been afraid, worried that the vampiric transformation would extinguish the embers of warmth from Guillermo's heart and soul and leave an empty shell whose only purpose is to drain and laze. There's no guarantee that won't still happen, but these last blissful months together have strengthened Nandor's belief that Guillermo will remain essentially himself through the transition.

He's not sure how long he stands vigil next to the cooling corpse of his beautiful lover, eyes transfixed by the tranquil expression on his gorgeous visage. The house is silent but for the faintest crackle of the candles; Nadja, Laszlo, and Colin Robinson know not to disturb him.

Although it's been the better part of a millennium since he was turned, Nandor recalls the feeling of swimming back into his body through a black, enveloping mist, as though it were burned into his brain. It's a painful, desperate sensation, so he's not surprised when Guillermo's hand tightens around his with bone-cracking strength, a moment before his eyes fly open in panic. His brown pupils dart back and forth for a moment before settling on Nandor's face and calming.

He watches Guillermo probe his teeth with his tongue. A grin lights up his exhausted features. "Thank you, Nandor," he says.

Nandor's undead heart turns a somersault. "Welcome back, Guillermo," he whispers, and leans down to press their lips together.

Guillermo's heart may never beat again, but his kiss is the same as always, loving and attentive, unassuming but forceful, and Nandor smiles into it. Eternity will be okay-a.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
